I Knew You
by Sarah Louise xx
Summary: A three-shot about Skye's childhood and if someone from her past has forgotten her and the promise he made to her. Epilogue is up because you asked for it :-D Was 'A Look At Skye's Past' but I hated the name so I changed it. R&R?
1. New Home

**I haven't written in over a year so I apologize if this is bad but I have been getting a little obsessed with Marvel lately and have had this idea in my head for a few weeks and finally decided to write it down.  
This is a two-shot about Skye's past, I don't want to give anything away so I'm not going to tell you much (insert evil laugh here). I got one of the characters names from IMDb but the rest I have chosen whilst thinking about this story for the past couple of weeks.  
This will be Skye's P.O.V but third person, if you understand what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, if I did May and Ward would NOT have slept together and Fitzsimons and Skyward would be together.**

* * *

At age seven Skye knew what it was like to be disappointed over and over again, promising herself not to get excited this time. It's just another foster family, she will be back at St. Agnes again within a month or two but she could help but feel happy at the thought of possibly being adopted.

Dragging her suitcase down towards the entrance of the orphanage she let her mind wonder, what would her new 'parents' be like? Do they have children? What kind of house do they live in? And her biggest question, will she get her own room? Her thoughts were soon put to the back of her mind when she entered the big room and saw Sister Mary-Beth smiling at her with a woman Skye had never seen before, she was tall with long brown hair and a kind smile.

Kneeling down to Skye's height the woman spoke with a soft voice, "You must be Skye, I'm Diane".  
Nerves taking over, Skye looked at her and said a quiet "Hi".  
"I don't know what the Sisters have told you but I wanted you to stay with me and my family for a while, is that okay with you?"  
Still too nervous to say much, Skye nodded slowly. Turning back to the nun, Diane spoke again, "is she usually this quiet?"  
Sister Mary-Beth laughed, "Just let her get used to you, trust me when I say that you wish she is always this quiet".  
Skye couldn't help but giggle at this, knowing how much she talks around people she knew properly.

Pretty soon her suitcase was in the trunk and they were on their way to Skye's new home, finally deciding to end an awkward silence Skye started talking. "What's your family like?"  
Slightly shocked at hearing the little girl's voice properly, Diane smiled, "well, me and my husband, jack, live in a big house with our three sons but don't worry, they are all really nice".  
"Will I get my own bedroom?"  
"Of course you will, don't you have your own room at the orphanage?"  
"No, I had to share with lots of other girls my age. It's not very nice because some of the other girls snore."  
The older woman couldn't help but laugh, "don't worry, no one snores and you have a bedroom all to yourself".  
"Thank you".

After an hour or driving and many questions asked by Skye, the car finally stopped in front of a big house with a huge garden with swings, a trampoline and a well. Skye looked up at the house in awe as she climbed out of the car and followed Diane, who was carrying the girl's suitcase, up to the front door.

The door opened to a hallway, a staircase on the right, a couple of doors on the left and a door leading to what looked like a kitchen at the end. The walls had pictures of Diane, a man who Skye guessed is Diane's husband jack and three young boys. Skye looked away from the photos when the man from the photos walked out of one of the doors and kissed his wife before turning to smile at the young girl, he was just about to introduce himself when two boys aged around 14 and 9 walked out of the same room. "Skye, this is my husband jack and our sons, Maynard and Mikey" Diane said pointing at each person as she introduced them, Maynard being the older boy and Mikey being the youngest, "boys, where is your brother?"  
"I'm here!" a third boy around 12 years old came running down the stairs, "sorry I had to use the bathroom". The boy then turned to Skye and held his hand out for her to shake, "Hi you must be Skye, I'm Grant Ward".

* * *

**Haha who saw that coming? Be honest. **

**Sorry that its short, I wanted it to be longer but its Saturday and im tired (as usual lol) I will try and update by the end of the week, this could also end up turning into a three-shot instead of a two-shot, let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review :D**

**~~ Sarah Louise xx**

**xoxo**


	2. Promise?

**I am extremely overwhelmed by how much you guys loved the last chapter and because I have two days off college I decided to treat you all to the next chapter.  
Depending on how I end this chapter there might be a third one… if you want it **

**As you all know, Grant's older brother is evil and our favourite agent had to learn to protect himself and his little bro from him so this chapter is the promise Grant made to Skye, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, believe me, if I did then things would be a lot different.**

* * *

Every time Skye stayed at a different house with a new family, it always amazed her at how comfy beds can be, the beds at St. Agnes were lumpy and bumpy whereas the bed at the Ward's house is soft, plush and most importantly… comfy! It usually takes hours for her to get to sleep but she was out within minutes.

She had no idea how long she had been asleep but she woke up to a dark figure standing over her, "Think you can come in here and mess up everything?"  
"Huh?"  
"Think you can come here and take over? Screw everything up for me?"  
"M-Maynard? What are you talking about?"  
"You! Pathetic little orphan! We don't want you here, why would we?" Maynard grabs the little girl by her shirt and pulls her closer to him, "let me lay down a couple of rules. Number one: you will listen to me and do as is say, number two: you do not tell anyone about any of this, number three: you break these rules and I will hurt you in ways you haven't even heard of and you won't even be able to remember who did it. Do you understand?" He drops the now extremely scared child back to the bed, in shock and too frightened to answer, the teenager gets angrier, "I said: do you understand me?!"  
"Leave her alone Maynard!" Another voice came from the doorway, distracting the enraged teen from his victim. "And why should I do that Grant?" The older boy turns in disgust at his younger brother.  
"Because it's her first night and you're she's scared and doesn't know any better so leave her alone".  
"Fine, but don't you forget this, you little worm!" Maynard snarls at Skye then turns to leave the room.

Grant slowly moves to sit on the bed next to Skye who has tears streaming down her face and cowering under her covers. "Hey it's okay, it's just me, Grant, I'm not going to hurt you".  
This helped Skye calm down a little but she was still shaken by what had just happened. "Are you okay Skye? I know my brother can be really mean but don't worry, I will protect you and I won't let him hurt you."  
The girl still too scared to say anything, she just moved closer to Grant and let him wrap his arms around her, "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever".  
"Promise?" Skye's voice barely a whisper.  
"Promise".  
"Pinky swear?"  
Grant couldn't help by laugh when she said this and held her pinky out for him, "Pinky swear, no one will hurt you while I'm around", he interlocked his little finger in hers and lightly kissed her forehead as she drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~~ 14 Years Later ~~~~~~~

"The secret is out, for decades your organisation stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth, but now we know, they are among us; heroes and monsters. The world is full of wonders. We can't explain everything we see but our eyes are open, so what now? There are no more shadows for you to hide in, something impossible just happened. What are you going to do about it?  
How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground? How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind, its everywhere, you cannot stop the Rising Tide. You will not find us, you will never see our faces but rest assured, we will rise against those who shield us from the truth and nothing, nothing can stop us in the –"

The door to the van opens to a smirking middle aged man and a familiar younger man in sunglasses; scary men in dark suits.

"Hey, what up?"

* * *

**I forgot I'm babysitting today and halfway through writing this the kid got dropped off so I had to try and write while watching a two year old boy and Peppa Pig and Fireman Sam lmao (if you don't know what I'm talking about, they are British kids shows, they are annoying as hell with pathetic storylines). Ryan left about 40 minutes before I finished this lol.**

**Its 8.35pm and I'm in bed in my pyjamas watching episodes of agents of shield to get ready for Fridays episode (the show airs on Fridays in England, if you didn't know).**

**Okay so there will be a third chapter to this story which I will write and upload this weekend, I have Tuesdays and Wednesdays off college but I babysit Tuesdays and go to the cinema with my mum on Wednesdays so I can't write tomorrow, I have loved writing again and should really get back to my last story I wrote for victorious but I haven't written in over a year so I can't be bothered with it haha.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review of how good or bad you thought this chapter was **

**~~ Sarah Louise xx**


	3. Do You Remember?

**Hey guys, I know I said I would update at the weekend and I am so sorry that I didn't but I had a lot going on this weekend and I didn't have time to write. I had to go out for a Christmas meal on Sunday and my mum dragged me out of bed to my grandmas on Saturday then we went to see The Hobbit which was awesome! The look on my mums face when the giant spiders attacked in 3D haha.**

**I am babysitting again today so I don't know how long it is going to take for me to write this haha.**

**This will be the last chapter but I have enjoyed writing again so if you have any ideas just review and let me know. This will actually be in Skye's POV, my take on her thoughts during the interrogation, just remember that I am really bad at first person. Skye's thought will be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own agents of shield, I never have, never will. Now if you will excuse me I am going to cry in a corner.**

* * *

**Skye POV**

_Okay Skye, don't panic, just stay calm, don't give them any information,_ I kept thinking over and over again until I was forced into an uncomfortable chair and the black bag ripped off my head, only starting to panic when I saw what kind of room I'm in. The scary men in dark suits who kidnapped me are now stood in front of me staring, "You guys are making a big mistake".  
"You don't look that big" the younger of the two men replied almost sarcastically before the oldest spoke in a kinder tone, "Sorry for the lack of finesse, Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group… the Rising Tide"  
_Ward? I knew he looked familiar but it can't be him_, attempting to get my thoughts straight I stammered a reply, "I don't know what you -", _damn I need to get better at lying._  
"Okay there are two ways we can do this".  
"Wow, is one of them the easy way?" I couldn't help but tease, I can't help it in situations like this my sarcastic side comes out.  
"No". Okay now I'm scared.  
"What's your name?"  
_Don't say Skye, don't say Skye_. "Skye", _damn it!_  
"What's your real name?"  
_He doesn't remember me?_ I look at him and see no signs of him remembering me, _why would he? It's been 14 years. Is it even him?_  
"It doesn't matter" the other man's voice distracted my thoughts, "it's another name we need, a certain hero".  
_Okay, just play dumb, don't tell them anything_, "What makes you think I'd know that?"  
"Well, you made a little mistake. The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the rising tide posts".  
_Shit! Playing dumb isn't going to work here, I'll just have to play them at their own game. _  
"Wow. Yeah, was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the centre of your secret headquarters?" I look around trying to figure out what kind of building this is and then it hit me… "What is this? ... A plane?" They looked at each other, I think they are wondering how I figured it out. "I got inside, and by now you've discovered that you can't beat the encryption on my equipment so… you got nothing", _let's see them answer that._  
"We have a fairly strong coincidence". _I don't like where this is going_. "You being on the scene, right before it went up in flames. Wanna tell me what my team is gunna find there? How did you know the hooded man was in the building?"  
Agent Ward decided to speak up again, "did you blow it up to draw him out?"  
_Seriously? What kind of question is that?_ "Did you?"  
"That's not our style".  
"I was just kidnapped by your style, SHIELD covered up New Mexico, project Pegasus, of course you'll be covering up centipede", this got them confused, I looked to Ward who mouthed 'centipede?' to the older agent, _they don't know what centipede is? Oh my god this is too good_, I can't help but smile, "Holy, no way! You don't know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet!"  
"You need to think about your friend, we're not the only ones interested in people with powers". _Why do I get the feeling this is getting way too serious?_  
"We'd like to contain him yeah, the next guy will wanna exploit him and the guy after that will wanna dissect him".  
_Yup, shit just got serious. _  
"What is centipede?" _Ward has some serious anger problems today. Well, I've got so far might as well tell them what I know._  
"Centipede, it was chatter on the web and then… gone. I traced the access point back address to that building".  
"What were you after?" _Does this guy ever shut up?_  
"The truth. What are you after?"  
"World peace. You anarchist, hacker types love to stir things up, but you are never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason… Skye". He says my name still unsure if it's my real one.  
"Just because you're reasonable and…" _Wow! He's been working out! _"…firm. Doesn't mean that you're not an evil, faceless government, tool bag".  
"Just give us your guy's name".  
"He's not my guy!"  
"You understand he's in danger".  
"Then let me go! Let me talk to him! Me, not the T1000 here" I say gesturing to ward.  
"You wanna be alone with him? Of course!" He turns to the older guy, "she's a groupie. All this hacking into SHIELD, tracking powers. She might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around stark tower!"  
"What?! I would… one time", _I've already shown I'm a bad liar, might as well tell them my life story… or what little I know of it._  
Both agents left me alone in the room for god knows how long but they eventually reappeared with a weird gun thing.

"This is QNBT16" The older agent says putting the little bottle of green liquid into the gun, "It's the top shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives", I panic and try to get out, only to be held down by agent ward, "It's a brand new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry, the effects only last about an hour".  
"Then you'll have a nice little nap". _What the hell?! This is a little extreme, even for SHIELD. They can't just drug me to get answers! _"And we'll have all the answers so -", Ward was cut off by the gun needle thing being jabbed harshly into his arm, "Hey! What the hell?!"  
"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"  
"No! But you've lost your mind, you should never do that to a member of your team and yes, that did hurt a little bit, but I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful women because I think it makes me look more masculine. My God this stuff works fast!"  
_Beautiful? Wow, I'm definitely gunna have fun while he's on this stuff. I'm still trying to figure out if it's him, guess I'm gunna find out.  
_"Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like". And with that I'm left alone with agent Ward. I seductively take off my jacket and lean forward giving him a view of my cleavage, _he called me beautiful… I'm definitely going to use this to my advantage._ "You seem nervous, Agent Ward".  
"I'm calling to mind my training. There's no way I'm gonna reveal classified secrets to a girl who is hell-bent on taking us down".  
I walk around the table to stand next to him, "Have you ever killed anyone?"  
"Yes, a few… High risk targets, but they were terrible people who were trying to murder nice people and I didn't feel good afterwards".  
_I just have one more question to see if he is grant ward. _"And does your grandmother know about these things?"  
He looks up at me with sad eyes and speaks in an extremely innocent voice, "Gramzy?"  
_Grant Ward, you just gave yourself up._ "Well then, Grant, I have a couple of personal questions for you".  
"Okay… But, I don't remember telling you my first name".  
"I remember, it was a long time ago but I remember".  
"Huh? Have we met before? Because I think I'd remember".  
"Really? Do you remember 14 years ago? Because I do, I knew you".  
"I was twelve so I think I remember".  
"Think? Okay so, do you remember a scared little girl?"  
"Yes… Skye? Y-you? No, she can't be you! She was just an innocent kid, only stayed a couple of months, no!"  
"Do you remember a promise?"  
"But - I don't believe it, not you!"  
"I grew up Grant, we all did, now answer the question. Do you remember the promise you made to that frightened seven year old?"  
"I… Yes. I said that I would protect her… you, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you while I'm around".  
"Ever?"  
His eyelids grew heavy, _no way had it been an hour,_ "Ever". He leaned forward and started snoring on the table.

* * *

**Well, that is it for this story, I started writing this at 12.30 in the afternoon… it's now 9.40 at night! Holy shit that took forever and I'm sorry that almost all of the chapter was what happens during her interrogation. **

**To all the readers, thank you and to everyone who favourite and reviewed, I love you guys! Don't forget to keep reviewing and let me know if you have any idea for another story for me to write because I can't think of any lol.**

**~~ Sarah Louise xx  
xoxo**


	4. Why? (Epilogue)

**You asked for it, one more chapter, after this I'm done! Understand? Lmao my terrible attempts at sounding tough haha. But seriously, why? I already had an idea for this chapter but I didn't want to write it because it's an emotional chapter.**

**I don't know how long this one will be, all I know is that it is Ward telling Skye why she was sent back to the orphanage. WARNING: chapter involves serious emotions, remember it's just a story and please don't cry! Please don't hate me for this one, I've had the idea for a few weeks and I didn't want to write this chapter… you will figure out why when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stop reminding me. Santa if you are reading this, for Christmas all I want is Iain, Brett and Clark… and Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye), is that too much to ask for? :'(**

* * *

**Skye POV**

_We almost died! Mike nearly blew up! I could be dead! _All these thoughts rushing through my head as I sit on the ramp of the plane waiting for the mechanics to finish welding the door of my van back on. I didn't even notice someone sitting next to me until a mug of hot chocolate was being held in front of my face, I take it and surprised to see who is giving it to me, none other than Grant Ward. "Extra milk, just how you used to drink it. I don't know if you still drink it like that though".  
"Its fine, thanks".

We sat in an awkward silence watching the van door being fixed into place. I finished my drink and decided to get some answers, "What happened?"  
"When?"  
"When we were kids. Why was I sent back to St. Agnes?"  
"Skye -"  
"Please. I know why every single foster family sent be back apart from the one family I actually wanted to stay with, yours. Please".  
"Okay, the truth is… my parents were planning on adopting you and they would have done but…" _Holy shit! No way! _"…Mikey got sick, really bad and it wasn't fair to keep you around while he -"  
His voice broke and for a moment I actually thought that the tough guy was going to cry.  
"What do you mean 'sick'?"  
Grant stayed quiet for a moment then his reply came, he spoke in a whisper but I heard that one word loud and clear, "Leukaemia".  
I couldn't think straight, let alone come up with a reply but I eventually found my words, deciding to ask just one simple question, "What happened?"  
"He was only ill for a couple of months, I was the only match for bone marrow and I would've given him it but… Maynard".  
I could feel tears slowly rolling down my face, "What did he do?"  
"He… he was angry that Mikey was getting all the attention because he was ill, he didn't think it was fair that Mikey got everything he wanted and Maynard got nothing. He hated him for it, he hated his brother for being too sick to do anything. He… Maynard killed Mikey. Smothered him in his sleep. His own brother, my brother. Because he was too sick to go up to Maynard's room to get his Gameboy. My parents refused to believe that he did it, even after he admitted it but he was sent to juvie, got tested and was diagnosed with conduct disorder **(I actually did some proper research for this and conduct disorder was the best I could find for how Maynard acts)**, basically he is a psychopath and doesn't feel empathy for his victims".  
"Wow. I knew he was bad but I didn't think he would actually do something like that".  
"Honestly, I knew he would do it, I just thought it would be someone he didn't know, not our brother".  
"I'm sorry for what happened to Mikey, I remember he was a good kid, he didn't deserve it".  
"thanks, now come on, your door is fixed" He stand up, turns to me and half smiles, he looks happy to have changed the subject "and I will keep that promise".  
"Pinky swear?"  
He laughed slightly before pulling me up, "pinky swear".

* * *

**This one was a tough one to write because my friend recently lost her dad to cancer, he was my parent's best friend and I grew up with him. I was in tears writing this and I didn't want to write it but I guess I had to end it properly and answer some of your questions. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~~ Sarah Louise xx  
xoxo**


End file.
